Wouldn't It Be Lovely?
by Strabec
Summary: Summary: A dangerous magical artefact comes is in the possession of muggles. Voldemort wants it and the Order want to prevent him from getting it. It's time for an unlikely alliance between two enemies and time for some wizards to realise that there are all kinds of muggles out there...rated T for swear words!


Summary: A dangerous magical artefact comes is in the possession of muggles. Voldemort wants it and the Order want to prevent him from getting it. It's time for an unlikely alliance between two enemies and time for some wizards to realise that there are all kinds of muggles out there...

Wouldn't it be Lovely?

"Get out of my house Snivellus!" Sirius yelled. Snape's face contorted with fury. Sirius took a step towards him and Snape instantly drew his wand. Almost gleefully Sirius drew his. At which point an out of breath Remus got between them and pushed them apart.

"There was no need Remus. He was just leaving." Sirius growled. Snape said nothing in return, stowing his wand and sweeping from the room. Remus looked down at the table and saw Snape had left a bottle of the Wolfsbane potion. He let out a long sigh.

"Would it kill you to stop antagonising him?"

"I get tired of his snide remarks about how the most I am able to do for the Order is babysit." Sirius grumbled.

"Maybe if you stopped, he would stop?" Remus tried to explain as calmly as possible.

"Why are you worried, Dumbledore won't let him stop making you the potion." Sirius said. Remus just stared at him.

Tonks sat down beside Remus concerned. "What's wrong?"

Remus bunched his hands into fists, it wasn't long until full moon and he could do without all the stress. Voldemort threatening to destroy everything was enough without their petty arguments. It was probably the moon talking but something about Snape's and Sirius' continued arguments made him want to lose control and rip both their throats out.

"Those two." He said with something like a sigh in his voice. Tonks nodded.

"I know, they've been at each others throats again."

"If they don't stop it I'll be at their throats." Remus muttered darkly. Tonks looks at him worriedly. He smiled. "Sorry. Not long until..."

"Full moon." She paused. "What is it that gets you so het up?"

"A number of things. They are both grown men, both intelligent and yet when they get together yet when they get together they're back at Hogwarts!" She smiled.

"And?" She encouraged. He paused thoughtfully.

"That's slightly more complicated. Let me try this scenario on you." Tonks shrugged. "Lets say you and I were in a situation..."

"What kind of situation?" She said suggestively. Remus looked at her but he was smiling slightly. "A life threatening one." He qualified.

"Oh." She said disappointedly.

"And I sided with the enemy. What would you think?" He asked. Tonks frowned.

"I think..." She said slowly. "I would be surprised, but I would trust you."

"And you would play along?"

"Yes. I think so. Why?"

"Ok. Consider the same situation but it's not me who sides with the enemy, but a friend of mine. Someone I trust completely. You don't know much about him but you do know I trust him. How would you react?"

"I can see where you're going with this." She said suspiciously.

"Please."

"Ok. If it were someone you trusted completely...I think I would be more suspicious...but I would trust your judgement."

"Ah -ha."

"But it's different with Snape!" She protested.

"How so? You trust Dumbledore?"

"Of course."

"Then why...?"

"He's just so...unpleasant." She continued.

"So you think fighting Voldemort is the sole preserve of nice people?" Remus asked her, she started to glare at him.

"Is there any reason for leading through this moral maze?" She asked him.

"I trust Snape because I trust Dumbledore's judgement. Certainly he is never going to win 'nicest person of the year', but he does a dangerous job."

"He never stops reminding us." Tonks said grumpily.

"Perhaps people need reminding." Remus muttered. "Anyway, I can't help but think if Sirius and Snape could just get along, I'm not asking them to be best friends! But I think we would get a lot further in our fight against Voldemort." Tonks considered Remus thoughts carefully. If they got along...in an Order meeting any suggestion made by one was instantly countered by the other and usually had to be refereed by Dumbledore, or lately Remus. Snape and Remus did 'get along' in the sense Snape didn't either antagonise or make snide remarks about him but ignored him with the same lofty disdain he ignored everyone except Dumbledore. Lofty disdain...maybe Remus was right. Everyone seemed to regard Snape with extreme suspicion...except Dumbledore who trusted Snape completely. For a moment she wondered what that must feel like. If...if you were really on their side, if you had to do a job which meant putting your life in danger each time your other boss called, if you were really clever and had to keep your thoughts and feelings in check because even the smallest one could get you killed, if you were hated by everyone you were trying to protect...For a moment a strong sharp pang of incredible loneliness stabbed her heart.

"You've changed my mind. I will trust Snape." She said. Remus stared at her.

"Don't get too excited! I still think he's unpleasant. Do you have a plan?" She asked.

"What?"

"For getting Sirius and Snape to reconsider their low opinions of each other. Just talking to them won't work." Tonks pointed out.

"True. It's going to take more than just words."

The days before the full moon were increasingly difficult. The Wolfsbane potion continue to appear, which meant Snape was somehow delivering it but contriving to do so when Sirius was absent. This caused some irritation to Sirius as he didn't like the idea of him sneaking around his house without his permission and consequently concluded that Snape was doing it deliberately to annoy him. Remus felt that Snape was simply trying to avoid further confrontation. An opportunity to get them both to try and get over their differences seemed about as likely as a House Elf becoming minister of magic. Until Arthur Weasley returned to Grimmauld Place looking abnormally troubled.

"Well..." Arthur was saying mostly to his wife but the other occupants of the kitchen, namely Remus and Tonks were listening anyway. "Technically it doesn't come under my department. Yes it is in the hands of Muggles but it is a magical artefact."

"Surely it should be taken away from them?" Molly said.

"Of course it should. It's dangerous. Well, actually nothing has happened to the Muggles yet."

"How long have the Muggles had it?" Molly asked.

"And what is 'it'?" Tonks put in. Looking down the table Arthur now registered the presence of the pair into the conversation.

"'It' is a cauldron. Ancient Celtic in origin and over 500 years old. And is it rumoured to have belonged to..." He paused and lowered his voice for effect. "Merlin himself." Collective eyebrows shot into foreheads.

"Did it?" Remus asked.

"Probably not." Arthur replied. Molly and Tonks rolled their eyes. "There are few facts about it. The problem is that this cauldron could do one of two things, it could bring warriors back from the dead or it could be used to make black salt for vanishing rituals."

"Not good." Tonks put in.

"Why one of those two things?" Remus asked.

"We've had a look at it from a distance and the markings on it suggest it could be a cauldron that could do one of those two things. Remus rolled his eyes.

"I mean how do you know?"

"There's a catalogue with the pictures of cauldrons in it." Arthur replied.

"So why haven't you taken it from the Muggles?" Molly asked.

"No one can decide which department is responsible. It's not a bewitched Muggle artefact, on the other hand it is currently being used by muggles... So at the moment it is going back and forth between departments."

"Hooray for red tape." Tonks groaned.

"Or..." Arthur said ominously.

"Voldemort is keeping the Ministry from acting so he can get the artefact first." Remus said. Arthur nodded slowly.

A meeting of the Order was called that night where Arthur repeated what he'd found and his suspicions as to why the ministry were not acting as quickly as they should do.

"It easy. Why not just nick it off them?" Sirius suggested.

"Cauldron like these usually posses magical defences. Since the muggles possessing it seem to have suffered no adverse effects they could very well by triggered by magic." Dumbledore said.

"So we'd have to steal it muggle fashion?"

"That could work. Or it could have defences which activate in the presence of a wizard or magical being. Unless Arthur knows something more?" Dumbledore looked at Arthur Weasley.

"It has defences. What kind.." He shrugged.

"How are we going to get it then?" Tonks asked, but Dumbledore wasn't listening. He was looking in the direction of the door with a look of slight concern on his face.

"Severus should have arrived..." Sirius sighed loudly, Remus looked at the table top to hide his irritation.

"Risking life and limb..." He muttered sarcastically. Dumbledore gave him a hard look.

"Yes." Which did the trick of silencing Sirius...for the moment. Tonks nudged Remus. He looked at her slightly baffled. She nudged him again with a surreptitious glance at Sirius. Finally the penny dropped and he sat back in his chair trying to keep a neutral expression on his face. Dumbledore, who was nearest to him saw the exchange and wondered. Snape did arrive shortly after, only Dumbledore noticed he was looking slightly paler than normal. Dumbledore quickly filled him in about the cauldron. Snape nodded.

"The Dark Lord knows. He is planning to send some Death Eaters to collect it."

"Do you know when?" Dumbledore asked him.

"No." Snape replied.

"What's was the point of that?" Sirius said loudly. "We knew Voldemort knew about it and that he would probably go and get it. Why couldn't you tell us something useful like when?!" Snape threw Sirius a look of utter hatred but before he could reply or rather insult Sirius back Dumbledore intervened.

"Which means we should act first." Dumbledore declared in a loud voice which squashed any argument. "Arthur, do you know who has it and where they are?"

"I can find out." Arthur said confidently.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked cautiously. Snape gave a slight nod.

"There are muggles involved. If the Death Eaters should get there first..." He said still looking at Snape.

"I am aware of the consequences."

"He just doesn't care about them." Sirius muttered loudly. Snape was about to answer back when Dumbledore thundered.

"A lack of open hostility! Remember?"

Saying nothing, Snape turned and stalked from the room.

"Good riddance." Sirius said, quietly this time.

"It was a nice thought." Tonks was telling Remus. "But it won't work! You saw them. If you try and put them together they'll kill each other."

"Put who together?" Dumbledore walked over to them holding a steaming cup of tea. After the meeting Sirius had gone upstairs to feed Buckbeak. Molly was making dinner and Arthur was helping. When he didn't immediately reply Tonks said.

"Oh, just an idea. Remus said if Snape and Sirius didn't stop arguing he would rip their throats out. Nothing serious." Dumbledore smiled slightly as Remus looked up at her.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. Your face said it for you." Tonks grinned.

"Your idea?" Dumbledore persisted.

"To get Severus and Sirius to somehow recognise each other strengths. So that at least they would stop..." Remus paused Tonks once again finished his sentence.

"...acting like seven year olds every time they met."

"We thought this cauldron might be the answer, but..." He shrugged. Dumbledore suddenly looked thoughtful.

"Why not?" He said and took a sip of his tea. They stared at him.

"Because they'll kill each other?" Tonks suggested.

"They won't if I specifically order them not to." Dumbledore said confidently. Both Remus and Tonks looked doubtful.

"Severus will listen to me." Dumbledore said. "But you must talk to Sirius. This is what you must do..."

"No!"

"You don't even know what you have to do!"

"If I have to work with him then I don't want to know!"

"Not even if it is necessary for the Order?" Remus tried. This caused Sirius to pause for a fraction.

"Still no!"

"Yes, well. That's what I said you'd say." Remus said with a shrug. Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I told Dumbledore that you couldn't work with Severus, even if you were the two best people for the job." Sirius looked at him for a long moment.

"Nice try." He said and turned away. Remus sighed and imagined getting Sirius' head and knocking it against a wall.

"There is nothing I can say that would make you change your mind?" Remus asked.

"Nothing."

"Not about the muggles in danger from this object?"

"Blackmail won't work." Sirius snapped back.

"Or getting out of the house for a bit? You said you felt like a prisoner here." Remus tried, he realised he was making some headway as Sirius glared at him.

"Or a bet?" Remus tried again. This time Sirius sighed.

"You're not going to let this go are you? What's the bet?"

"That you are not capable of viewing Snape as an adult." Now Sirius looked thoroughly baffled.

"What?" He said with half a laugh.

"You still think of him as the kid you used to pick on. The kid who was deeply into the dark arts."

"He bloody still is!" Sirius argued back.

"You see?" Remus said. "Do you believe people can change?" Sirius squirmed slightly realising where this line of questioning was going to go.

"Yes." He said a little uncertainly. "But Snape..."

"Is no different from anyone else. Peter was our friend! In Gryffindor! And he betrayed our best friends and is now the Voldemort's loyal servant! This you accept. But you cannot accept that anyone working for him might change their mind and offer their services to us."

"The two circumstances are entirely different!" Sirius objected, though he realised he had lost the argument. Remus was right, Sirius knew it deep down. He would accept people could change. In fact he thought that a person who could admit that they were wrong was a brave person indeed. Normally pride would get in the way. Like in this case for instance.

Damn!

He was going to do it wasn't he? Work with Snape! Well he wasn't going to give in without a fight.

"Alright. I'll do it. What is the bet? See Snape as a thoroughly nice, easy-going guy?" Sirius said sarcastically. Remus had to hide a smile.

"Well...try not to look at him through a filter of hatred."

"Fine. Do you want the sun as well? There's a couple of hours before dinner shall I nip out and kill Voldemort too?" Remus took a deep breath.

"Think of him as a complete stranger you are trying to get to know." Sirius regarded him with deep suspicion. Given time he might well be able to convince himself Remus hadn't rehearsed that part.

"No!" Came the vehement exclamation. Well what he hadn't expect Severus to jump at the chance. Still Dumbledore had one or two good cards up his sleeve...plus his ace which would be unfair, but he only intended to use as a last resort.

"Severus, you and he are ideal for the job." Dumbledore said soothingly. Severus face contorted into a look of hatred.

"This artefact has powers an abilities we cannot guess at. By all accounts the muggles who posses it are not going to part with it willingly. You can be quite silver tongued. And Sirius..."

"Is hardly subtle." Severus snapped back. "It would never work."

"Would you say it is impossible for you to overcome you hatred of him and work with him?"

"Absolutely." Severus said. Dumbledore looked at him through twinkling eyes. Snape knew what Dumbledore was thinking.

"Spying is different..."

"How so? You are a double agent. That means to some extent you are also working for someone you hate." He hadn't really wanted to play this card. Severus had consummate skill in concealing his emotions, yet alone with him was the only time he ever saw him lower his guard. It was distressing to see the real pain come into his eyes. Oh Severus, I keep asking you for the impossible and you have never let me down, Dumbledore thought.

"Black will never agree. He is convinced I am a traitor." Snape spat the word out.

"I appreciate that working for people who are continually suspicious of you is difficult." Dumbledore said sympathetically. "And you have it coming and going." He paused.

"Remus trusts you." He continued. Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Is that who you have working on Black?" Snape guessed. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Severus, Black is not so bad. He is not the one who betrayed the Potters." Snape gave him a doubtful look. "People change. You of all people must appreciate this."

"Black shows few signs of changing."

"Perhaps if you gave him a chance." Dumbledore tried. Inwardly Severus sighed. Dumbledore could easily win this with one word. He could order him to do it and he would, Dumbledore knew that. But he always seemed to want to give him the choice. To make it seem like his decision.

"I will do it, if you insist."

The atmosphere in Grimmauld Place was more than usually tense. Everyone that was usually to be found there somehow managed to find an excuse not to be there this night. Remus and Tonks were there, but the Weasleys had gone back to the Burrow and Kingsley was working late at the ministry...he said. Sirius was ready, dressed in clothes that would make him not seem to out of place in either the muggle or wizarding world. In fact Sirius had been ready for the past hour, which had been half an hour before Snape was due to arrive there. Snape however was late. Sirius was beginning to half hope that he wouldn't show up at all, the competitive part of his nature though willing for him to turn up to show Remus that it was Snape keeping old wounds open and not him. Dumbledore would have noticed Snape's pale demeanour as he came through the door, which he hid with a mask of distaste. He looked at Sirius.

"Well?" He asked coldly. Sirius nearly barked back, wanting to make something of the fact he was late. But his bet with Remus still held. Besides if it had been anyone other than Snape he probably wouldn't have even noticed.

"Lets go." Sirius said with equal coldness. Without looking to see if he was following Snape swept from the room, Sirius following.

"So what kept you?" Sirius asked and he didn't mean it as a criticism. He was simply trying to treat Snape as he would anyone else and to anyone else he would ask what had delayed them. But Snape took as it as a reprove.

"Some of us have important work and cannot afford to sit around the house all day!" He hissed back. This rankled Sirius who was about to retort when he remembered Remus' bet. Perhaps he could have phrased the question differently, Sirius grudgingly admitted. The sooner this was over, the sooner he could go back to hating Snape the way the greasy-haired traitor deserved. Until then he would try to be reasonable. Snape apparated in front of him. Sirius shook his head. This would all end in tears. Then he too apparated.

It was the middle of the night in a dark wood. The nearly full moon shone overhead in a cloudless night bathing the leafless branches in a silvery glow. Silhouetted against the light the long, leafless branches stretched their twisted fingers. Snape and Sirius apparated a few feet from each other. Snape seemed to turn on the spot, then apparently picking a direction at random started to head off.

"Where are you going?" Sirius barked at him. Snape stopped and turned.

"You mean you can't feel it Black?" Snape said condescendingly. Sirius nearly shouted back at him when he felt it. A small tug of power, almost imperceptible. He frowned and started to follow.

"Do you know any more about these muggles that have this thing?" Sirius asked.

"Only that they use it in some sort of ceremony, and they meet in this wood, near the ruins." Snape replied. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I knew that!"

"Then why ask?" Snape snapped back. I'm just trying to have a conversation with you that doesn't result in us trying to kill each other, Sirius thought.

"I thought..." Sirius started to say trying to keep a calm air to his voice despite his rising temper. "that you might know more."

"That wouldn't be difficult." Snape replied. Sirius gripped his wand and had to resist a powerful urge to curse Snape, however because of his bet with Remus instead he counted to ten, took several deep breaths, and let the comment pass. Perhaps it would be better if he didn't even try to make any conversation? Except that if this was a complete stranger he would try and talk to him to get to know him better. He did know him though! He was a greasy-haired git who was so deep into the Dark Arts when he was at school he knew more curses than a lot of the seventh years! When he was at school he had used used them on others who couldn't defend themselves! At school...Maybe Remus was right. It had been 13 years at least since he and Snape had last met. Dumbledore trusted him. Actually if he thought about it was quite insulting to Dumbledore not to trust Snape and since he trusted Dumbledore in all other things. Plus Dumbledore didn't strike him as a person who would trust someone without good cause...

A slight breeze stirred the leaves in front of them, shinning silver rays of the moon stabbed down through the twisted naked branches. All was still and silent apart from the two men whose footsteps crunched on dried fallen leaves as they walked. He and Snape were level now, Sirius cast a glance in his direction. There was a look of deep concentration on his face, mingled with something like disgust. It was clear Snape found this arrangement as distasteful as he did. Suddenly Sirius stopped dead.

"Look here Snape." Sirius started to say. Snape stopped and turned. "How about we declare a truce at least until this is over?" Sirius felt this was a reasonable suggestion. Besides the awkward silences and the hatred flowing of Snape was becoming insufferable.

"I suppose you want to make most use of your time outside before scuttling back to your house to hide?" Snape said. Bloody man! He was trying to be reasonable! Sirius growled and stomped of ahead. He was trying to let go of the past. Allow for change, as Remus had put it. And what did he get in return? Well, the sooner this was over the sooner he could bloody well 'accidentally' hex Snape. Arrange for some kind of accident during an Order meeting...

Snape hadn't moved. Ahead there was a clearing, where a group of trees made a circle. Another breeze stirred the leaves ahead which Snape watched like a hawk. Sirius had almost reached the clearing. Without warning Snape raised his wand and hit Sirius with a spell and he fell to ground just before the clearing. He was getting to his feet as Snape reached him, a look of anger on his face. He whirled around to face Snape drawing his wand. Snape ignored it and grabbed his collar and yanked him backwards.

"What the hell?" Sirius yelled, but Snape ignored him looking at the clearing. Sirius turned too and saw a squirrel. It bounded seemingly carefree into the clearing, a chestnut in it's mouth. It paused, and started pawing at the ground to bury it. There was an explosion with no noise. Where the squirrel had been was now a tree.

"A trap." Snape said, finally letting go of Sirius. Drawing his wand Snape stepped cautiously forward to the edge of the circle. Muttering a spell he put he tapped his wand on one of the trees that made up the circle. The circle of trees glowed briefly.

"We must go around." Snape said levelly and started to make his way around the circle. He stopped when he realised Sirius wasn't following.

"Thank you!" Sirius sounded astonished. Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Watch where you're going!" Snape growled. "Potter's potions is bad enough without him snivelling over another deceased relative."

Sirius watched Snape turn his back on him and walk away. Sirius however was still in shock. Snape had just saved his life, however scathing he had been about it afterwards. Maybe Snape was just trying to avoid being in trouble with Dumbledore, who had no doubt asked him to try and avoid killing him. Yes that was probably it. The sly little Slytherin had decided to keep him alive as dead it would cause him too much hassle. Wait. Was he over thinking this? He peered at the circle of trees. It looked like all the other trees in the wood. He could not feel any power or see anything at all that would indicate a place of magic. However magic did leave traces. He looked more closely. In the clearing there was a heavy silent stillness. There was a slight breeze that blew the leaves around... Except in the circle! That is what Snape had noticed! Which meant saving his life had been an automatic reaction, not a well thought out balancing of options! Sirius caught up with Snape wanting to discuss it further, yet one look at him was enough to convince him that all he would get in return was more scathing and sarcasm.

"The tree trap, who do you think put it there? Are we too late to get this cauldron?" Sirius asked him instead.

"Particularly powerful objects can protect themselves." Snape said thoughtfully.

"You mean it knows we're coming and is trying to stop us? Are the muggles in danger?"

"I doubt it is sentient. But there will be more dangers ahead. And no."

"No?"

"The muggles are not in danger. They are not capable of using it's magical properties."

Silence fell between them once more. Snape, a man of ice, gave nothing of his thoughts or his emotions away. There was a look of deep concentration on his face as he forged ahead, cautious his wand raised constantly scanning for dangers ahead. They reached the bottom of steep incline in the land. At the top, partly hidden in shadow, was the ruin of a grey stone house.

"Is that the ruins you were speaking of?"

"Yes. The muggles meet not far from here."

"So late?" Sirius asked incredulously. "It's nearly midnight." Snape didn't answer but was making his way up the incline. Four walls of the stone house were still standing. There was rubble in the doorway but was easily negotiated. Moss and ivy had crawled around the stonework giving the structure a greenish hue. Snape had stepped over the rubble into the house. From outside Sirius watched him, dozens of sarcastic comments filling his mind like: Must seem like home to you eh? Thinking of moving? Isn't this a bit upmarket? And so on, but he bit back the comments, and opted for:

"What so interes...WATCH OUT!" Sirius warning came too late, the greenish plants crawling around the stonework suddenly developed eyes. A jet of green acid hit Snape squarely on his back. Sirius jumped in, grabbed Snape and pulled him out. Seconds later, the entire structure collapsed.

"Well, if it wasn't a ruin before, it is now." Sirius commented. He turned his attention to Snape who was standing brushing himself off. It's customary to say thank you, Sirius thought but since it was Snape he decided not to push it. Snape half turned.

"Your back is bleeding." Sirius told him.

"What?" Startled Snape tried to reach up his back when he withdrew his hand it was covered in blood. Sirius turned him around.

"It's the acid. I'll get it off you." Sirius used his wand to clear of the liquid. But it was difficult. The acid was eating through the cloth and leaving large painful looking welts on Snape's back. Snape handed him a vial containing some grey liquid.

"Pour it on." He managed to say through gritted teeth.

"How much?"

"All of it!"

Hurriedly Sirius unstoppered the bottle and poured it over his back. The welts and bleeding didn't stop but it reduced considerably. There was a large rip in Snape's clothes.

"Reparo." Sirius said and the clothes knitted back together. "You're going to need a new black suit. But you must have a wardrobe full at home." He said cheerily and was rewarded with a glare from Snape. The incident had shaken Sirius. Not the Bundimun or the collapsing house, but the fact Snape had barely reacted to the injury on his back. What kind of pain must he have gone through that something like that was nothing more than a paper cut?

"What made you go inside?" Sirius asked.

"I knew there was something there." Snape replied.

"Hmm, another trap." Sirius smiled, danger, traps, an old enemy and something trying to kill him...he was starting to enjoy himself.

"Ready for another party?" Sirius asked and started off. Snape stared at him.

"In what sense could this be called a party?" He called to him. "Typical Gryffindor bravado." He muttered.

Sirius walked ahead wondering what danger the cauldron was going to dream up next. He was feeling quite pleased with himself. A couple of hours had passed and so far he hadn't tried to kill Snape once. In fact given a great deal of time at some point in the far distant future they may even reach an understanding of sorts. He felt a slight twinge of annoyance contemplating the smug look on Remus face. It was getting colder, shivering Sirius pulled his cloak closely about him. The temperature plummeted, as he looked around it seemed as though colour was fading, and the shadows were getting deeper. His sudden cheerfulness had been stolen away. The shadows seemed to reach his feet and he was sinking into a mire of blackness. With a sudden fear he realised what was happening he spun around and saw the hooded black figure gliding purposely towards him.

"Expecto..." But he couldn't finish it, because he was suddenly back in Azkaban. One endless day met another in total darkness. His innocence his only shield against the Dementors. Everyone thought he was guilty of betraying his best friends. It was a hurt that pierced him deeply and was gradually getting deeper. They tried to take all that was left to him. And Harry. What had happened to him? Was someone looking after him? Dimly he remembered Lily mentioning a sister. Surely someone was looking after him. All was hopeless, he would never leave here. Why was he still fighting? Why did he keep his innocence in his mind? No-one would care. Wouldn't it be easier to give in? To let them have what they most wanted? The darkness was complete. In the distance, something silvery was heading straight for him. Sirius blinked, as it came closer the darkness seemed to dispel like fog revealing the trees, the dried leaves on the ground, the moon in the sky. He shook his head, which instead of clearing his head made him feel groggier. He peered at the patronus. Lily, clever talented Lily was saving him! Her silvery doe was sending the Dementors away. The doe stopped by him sending a pulse of energy that dispersed them. On the ground Sirius tried to push himself up taking deep lungfuls of cold, refreshing air. Slowly he got to his feet. It was then that thoughts that had been off-stage practising their lines finally got their chance at the limelight. Sirius stared at the doe, then at Snape who was standing a few feet away his wand outstretched casting it. Snape's patronus was a doe. But he knew that! He'd seen it before when he was sending messages to the Order. Snape looked thoroughly shaken. He dimly remembered that Snape and Lily had been friends for a bit at Hogwarts, but she went off him when the rumours about being him a trainee Death Eater had started. Remus was right. He hadn't allowed for the the possibility that Snape could change. Or fall in love.

Even if it was unrequited.

Suddenly millions of pieces of jigsaw puzzle fell into place.

"You poor bastard." He hadn't meant to say it like that but it slipped out before he could haul it back in. Another thought rushed onto the stage pointing out that Snape looked utterly furious and was still pointing his wand at him. Sirius had to think quickly, Snape looked murderous. Oh to have a mind like a Slytherin! They would be able to slide their way out of this. Hell! What did Snape want to hear?

"I won't tell anyone!" Sirius tried desperately. Snape didn't look convinced, he couldn't blame him. All the time he'd been using his patronus as a means of communication and not one person had guessed. It was no wonder Snape regarded the rest of the order with a degree of disdain. Then Sirius couldn't really blame himself or the Order either. Snape wasn't exactly the embodiment of someone who would lose his head over a woman. Snape looked like he was about to act. Sirius decided it was time for more Gryffindor bravado and threw down his wand. From the look on Snape's face this seemed to infuriate him even more.

"Go on!" Sirius said walking towards him. "Do it. You won't get a better chance. Get me back for all the times I got you at school. Dumbledore will believe what you tell him. You can say the tree trap got me, or the house fell on me." Snape looked beyond furious now, pure hatred emanated from him. He was clutching his wand so tightly Sirius wondered briefly whether it would snap. He was now only a inch away from the tip of Snape's wand. Sirius didn't have a plan, pure blind instinct drove his words.

"Go on." He encouraged. "You must want to. I'm unarmed. I'm at your mercy. A coward would take advantage of that. Prove me right Snivellius! Be a coward! Take advantage! DO IT!" Sirius issued the last words at a shout. Severus didn't use his wand, he punched him hard instead.

The punch caught Sirius by surprise he staggered backwards a few steps before regaining his balance. Snape was breathing fast. But as he watched the breathing slowed. Sirius rubbed his chin, then inclined his head to one side.

"Better?" He asked tentatively. Snape glared at him.

"Much." Snape grudgingly admitted. He closed his eyes. "No-one can know."

"I know." Sirius said. Snape frowned at him. "If Voldemort knew...oh for god's sake!" Sirius exclaimed when he reacted to the use of Voldemort's name. "I won't say anything. Under any circumstances. You can trust me. Though that might be an alien concept for you." This earned him another glare.

"The Dark Lord has many methods..." Snape started to say.

"If it came to that, he would not get it out of me. I promise." Sirius put his hand on Snape's shoulder by way of reassurance. Snape gave him a pointed look which clearly said 'take it off, or I rip it off.'

"Dumbledore knows?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Of course." Snape said levelly. A long silence followed.

"Come on." Sirius said finally. "Are we going to steal this damn thing or not?"

They made their way through the wood. Ahead was a significantly larger clearing, in it's midst were four standing stones, which the locals of the area claimed were placed there by stone age man but were actually placed there by the Victorians, each stone stood on a compass point. Tall torches burned in a circle around the stones. In the exact centre of the circle was a large flat stone covered with a black cloth. On it were four lit black candles and in the centre was an ornate silver bowl. Sirius and Snape hung back in the shadows and watched. Presently people appeared wearing long black robes and cloaks. They were all hooded except the leader who seemed to be wearing a rams skull.

"You sure they're muggles?" Sirius sounded perplexed.

"Yes."

"They don't look like muggles." Sirius persisted.

"They are muggles." Snape said patiently.

"But they're not dressed like muggles." Sirius still sounded confused. Snape rolled his eyes.

"They are muggles." He said slowly and deliberately. "They're devil worshippers."

"What?!" Sirius exclaimed incredulously. Snape looked at him. "Seriously?" Sirius said. From behind their trees they continued to watch. The lead muggle wearing the rams skull was also holding a struggling chicken.

"What's going he going to do with the chicken?" Sirius asked. He heard Snape sigh deeply.

"Put it like this, it will not be the chicken's night..."

"You're joking! Why?" There significant pause.

"They're trying to do magic." Sirius glanced at Snape and then back to the muggles. A slow smile spread across his face. He drew his wand.

"Magic? Lets help them."

"Well, we got the cauldron, and we saved the chicken." Sirius pointed out. Snape looked at him and glared.

"Which is currently six foot tall, has large teeth and is running around the wood somewhere."

"It won't last!" Sirius protested. "Given a day or two. There's going to be some very surprised foxes."

"I wonder what Dumbledore will say about you using magic on muggles..."

"Huh! I did nothing at all to the muggles! Anyway by that logic you are as guilty as me! I didn't make the stones say 'You called?' when that muggle invoked the devil!"

Sirius theatrically put his face in front of Snape's.

"Good lord this is a night to remember! That might almost have been a smile!"

"Are we here for another reason?" Snape said pointed to the cauldron in Sirius was carrying. Cauldron was really the wrong word for it. It was fairly small, the size of a large bowl, with ornate silver engravings. Sirius put the bowl on the ground in front of them and they started to fire spells at it. After some minutes they stopped. The bowl was still there, they hadn't even scratched it. Snape was looking at it with a puzzled expression.

"Well, you're the genius." Sirius said perplexed. Together they approached it cautiously, as they got closer darkness surrounded both of them. A confusion of memories started to bombard them. For Sirius it was as though he had to relive his own worst memories. He was at home, his mother was shouting at him for being a disgrace to the Black name for being sorted into Gryffindor, why couldn't he be like his perfect brother Regulars? A true Black. Then he was in Azkaban, one dark day followed another the sense of injustice eating him like a canker...then Grimmauld Place again, no better than Azkaban, another prison and there was nothing he could do. Now he was standing in front of his mother...

"NO!" Sirius yelled. These were memories, they were in the past! The future was yet to come and anything could happen! The cauldron wanted him to relive them over and over again as though there was nothing else. "You have no power over me!" Sirius hit the ground and the darkness surrounded him like a fog. Through it he saw Snape in the distance. He had to squint but he guessed the same thing was happening to him. Through the darkness Sirius could just make out Snape surrounded by figures all of whom seem to be talking at him at once. Still on the ground Sirius crept forward, hoping the cauldron had given up on him. When he reached Snape he tried to grab him to drag him away, but the visions changed. They were both at Hogwarts and Sirius was cursing Snape over and over and over again. Then the vision changed, they were both in a dark squalid house, there were a man and a woman there, from looking at them Sirius knew instantly that they were Snape's parents. A small boy hid in the corner whilst the adults argued. Suddenly the man hit the woman who collided with the wall, blood pouring from a head wound, then the man turned towards the boy...

"ENOUGH!" Snape roared and fired off a spell. It blew them both backwards, the black fog lifted. The cauldron was on the woodland floor. Somehow it seemed to be grinning, like a evil demon that squatted in a corner waiting. Both men had been hurled to the ground. Sirius seemed to recover first. Propping himself up on his elbows he stared at it. He became aware of Snape moving beside him and scented danger and this time he was certain wand or not Snape would attack. Snape was getting to his feet, Sirius leapt to his.

"Listen Snape! That thing is trying to get us to fight each other!" Snape didn't look like someone who was going to listen to reason. The look on his face reminding Sirius quite strongly of the time in the shrieking shack when Snape was going to hand him over to the Dementors. Snape had a look of passionate hatred aimed straight at him. Wait Snape was an occulmens wasn't he? For that you had to shut down all emotions...Hating himself for doing it Sirius aimed his wand.

"Legimens!" He didn't expect to get through Snape's shield so he wasn't disappointed, however the spell did have the desired effect, he reacted out of instinct, shutting down his thoughts and emotions, his face became a cold emotionless mask. He looked at the cauldron on the ground frowning.

"It's clearly full of dark magic of a kind I have never seen before." Snape said. Sirius shifted awkwardly.

"About the spell..." Sirius started to say before Snape cut him off.

"You were right, it was a trap."

"Say that again?" Sirius sounded puzzled.

"It was a trap. Are you deaf Black?"

"No, I just wanted to hear you say I was right again." Black said with a smile. Snape rolled his eyes. He walked over the cauldron and reached for it.

"Careful..." Sirius said and aimed his wand at the bowl. Snape picked up the bowl and started to study it more closely. It was powerful, he felt it at once. It wasn't just filled with magic, it overflowed with it. It could do anything. He could do anything, overpower the Dark Lord, take control, make others bend to his will. Darkness poured around him, out of it Lilly appeared in front of him, she smiled kindly and shook her head. Suddenly Snape dropped the bowl as if it had burned him.

"What happened?" Sirius asked. Snape stared at the cauldron there was a hypnotic quality to it. Something dark seemed to reach out to him. Dark, evil and strong it beckoned, promising power. He shook his head, suddenly very tired of things promising power and giving back nothing but pain.

"It's feels..evil." Sirius said.

"It must be destroyed." Snape said decisively.

"We've tried." Sirius pointed out.

"There's something I can try. Stand far back behind me." Snape commanded. Sirius frowned and did as he was told, getting far back behind a tree. He saw Snape take a couple of deep breaths and raise his wand. Fire leapt from it as though it had been released from captivity. A long spiralling jet, it's head in the shape of a serpent with a long, fiery forked tongue and lethal teeth.

"Fiendfyre!" Sirius gritted his teeth. It was easy to cast but nearly impossible to control. The fire hit the cauldron, from his position he could see it blacken. Then smoke poured from it. For a moment Sirius thought he could see a face but it was gone. Then the fire started to rear upwards.

"Stop it Snape! You must stop it!" Sirius yelled at the top of his voice. He heard Snape shout and abruptly the fire went out. There was no sign that it had ever been there. He could see Snape standing, his wand held loosely at his side breathing deeply. The cauldron had gone, all that was left of it was a glowing chunk of metal, which was rapidly turning black. Sirius approached Snape cautiously. Snape whirled around at his approach and aimed his wand. It seemed to take him a couple of seconds to register Sirius, then he lowered it.

"Jumpy!" Sirius picked up the blackened chunk of metal. He turned it over in his hands.

"We should return." Snape said.

"Wait!"

"What is it Black?" Snape asked impatiently. Sirius hesitated and took a deep breath.

"When you're a kid..." Sirius started.

"I have no time for this..." Snape snapped impatiently.

"Listen Snape!" Sirius growled angrily. "I'm trying to say sorry." Snape turned and raised an eyebrow. Sirius took a deep breath.

"When you're a kid, you have no idea you have no idea that you're actions have consequences. That what you do to someone can effect them for years afterwards. You lash out at things that are different. Well, what I'm trying to say is sorry. I'm sorry for picking on you. I'm not taking all the blame!" He added hurriedly. "Maybe sorry doesn't mean much coming from me. I mean it." Sirius turned away not wanting to see the disdainful look that was probably making it's way onto Snape's face.

"You do things when you're a kid that seem like a good idea at the time and you end up regretting it for the rest of your life." Sirius said distantly. He waited, expecting some short, sarcastic comment from Snape, which never came. The lack of comment he saw was the most acknowledgement he could expect. He risked looking back at Snape and found him staring into the distance, a far away look in his eyes. He realised that Lily was currently occupying his mind, possibly wondering what could have happened if he had only turned right instead of left. He decided to try and distract him.

"There something I've always wanted to know." Sirius folded his arms frowning at him curiously. Snape seemed to come out of his reverie.

"What?"

"Why do you call everyone by their surnames? I mean in Tonks case she prefers it but..."

"Does it matter to you?" Snape asked.

"I'm curious. You've worked with everyone in Hogwarts for years. But it's Lucius, Draco, Narcissa and Bellatrix...Or do you call her Bella? No offence, I'm just being nosey."

"Yes you are." Severus said levelly. There was a pause, for a moment Sirius thought that was all he was going to get, but to his surprise Snape answered.

"For your information, it is for compartmentalisation purposes." He saw the puzzled look on Sirius face and almost impatiently explained.

"When lying to the Dark Lord it is necessary for me to easily identify memories connected with the Order and those connected to his Death Eaters. And one of those methods..."

"Is to call us by our surnames..." Sirius nodded, then an idea occurred to him. Shaking his head seriously he said. "Well doing what you do, putting your life in danger constantly by lying to _**him**_..." Snape tended to twitch whenever someone said Voldemort's name and since he was now reconsidering his opinion of Snape he would now stop referring to Voldemort in front of him. However since he disapproved of not using Voldemort's name he would compensate by referring to 'him' in a sarcastic tone of voice...something which did not pass Snape by.

"...is very brave. Worthy of a Gryffindor in fact." Sirius grinned at Snape's narrowed eyes. Suddenly Sirius looked thoughtful.

"I can't imagine anyone knowing Bellatrix well enough to call her Bella."

"You are not missing anything." Snape said in a tone of voice that convinced him not to enquire further.

"Lets head back. I'm hungry." He nudged Snape, who gave him a dirty look. "Maybe I can catch a rabbit!"

"Stewed with some garlic and rosemary..." Snape said absently, he became aware he was being stared at.

"I brew potions Black, naturally I have some skill...if you tell anyone!" He said warningly. Sirius nodded.

"Al right.! My lips are sealed...chef." Sirius replied with a cheeky smile. Snape threw him a look.

"Lets get back...Oh it's those muggles." Sirius said.

In the distance they saw the shapes of them running and screaming loudly.

"We didn't scare them that badly." Sirius frowned. In fact the muggles had decided that the voices from the stones had come from loud speakers and the large dog that had come out of nowhere seized the bowl in it's jaws and run off had been attracted to the shiny metal and probably belonged to someone. The large chicken had been harder to explain, eventually they had decided fright had over excited their imaginations. Now the muggles were running absolutely terrified. They soon saw why. Three figures were chasing them, ahead of them things kept exploding. One muggle was lifted high into the air by their ankle. One of the figures laughed hysterically.

"Bellatrix." Sirius said grimly. He was about to run after them when he saw Snape wince slightly and clutch his arm. Sirius looked at it, then at him.

"I've been summoned." Snape said.

"Go." Sirius told him. He saw Snape glance towards the muggles.

"I'll protect the muggles. I don't think you're other boss likes to be kept waiting. Go." Snape took a step back and apparated.

Sirius smiled. Three Death Eaters, a group of muggles to protect and him. Sounded like a party.

When Sirius got back to Grimmauld Place it was completely empty. The silence rang heavily in his ears. At least with other members of the order there he had company even if their purpose was grim. He made his way to the lounge and pulled out a bottle of Fire whiskey and a glass.

"Ah you have returned." Sirius jumped. Dumbledore had been sitting lightly dozing in one of the chairs, he hadn't noticed. From his robe he drew out what was left of the cauldron and placed it on the table.

"Destroyed."

"And Severus?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius avoided his gaze.

"Remus will be insufferable." He commented as he poured himself a glass of whiskey and drained it. He offered another to Dumbledore who shook his head politely.

"Where is he?" Dumbledore asked.

"He was called away by Voldemort." Sirius answered. Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly.

"Tell me everything that happened." Dumbledore commanded. Sirius gave him the edited highlights. Which basically meant he told him everything except about the dementor and was vague about how they obtained the cauldron. Dumbledore eyes twinkled with amusement as he interrupted Sirius.

"You didn't harm any muggles, I hope?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Then tell me how you really obtained the cauldron." A guilty look sped across his face, but he gave him a more detailed account. Dumbledore smiled once or twice, his eyes sparkling. Sirius then told him how Snape eventually destroyed the cauldron using fiendfyre, which seemed to be the only thing that did harm the thing. Then about the reappearance of the muggles, the Death Eaters chasing them and Voldemort's poor timing skills. Dumbledore didn't say anything for a while. He stood and regarded the blackened cauldron thoughtfully.

"Snape said it was unlike anything he'd ever come across."

"It was a very dark magical object. I think it was wise that you destroyed it." Dumbledore said slowly. It had been immune to most spells, Sirius thought he'd seen a face in the smoke, it had attacked them with their own memories almost as though it had been sentient. Almost as though it was a...Sirius spoke, taking Dumbledore's mind from the cauldron.

"I'm not sure if I could have handled all three of them. They suddenly apparated when MLE and Auror's arrived. As I did. They still think I'm guilty of mass murder."

"I'm surprised." Dumbledore said.

"That I fled? I made sure the muggles were alright." Sirius said.

"That you and Severus appear to have settled your differences." They were sitting on the badly sprung sofas in the lounge at this point. Dumbledore sat opposite Sirius, his blue eyes boring into him. Sirius suddenly blinked and turned his head away ostensibly to look for his second fire whiskey.

"What happened?" Dumbledore persisted.

"He saved my life." Sirius replied. "And Remus bet me that I couldn't..how can I put it? That although I can believe people can change I treated Snape as an exception." He laughed. "I wanted to prove him wrong and I ended up proving him right!"

"There was something else wasn't there?"

"Well, Remus suggested I treated Snape as someone I hardly knew. Try to get to know him. I think transfiguring the chicken might have made him smile." Sirius told him. Dumbledore shook his head still smiling slightly implying he knew something more must have happened but Sirius seemed determined to keep it from him. That could only mean one thing, and Severus would have made him promise not to reveal it. He was curious to know how Sirius managed to escape the situation with his memory in tact. He would have expected him to erase Sirius' memory. He glanced at the clock and a small frown creased his forehead.

"You're worried about Snape." Dumbledore nodded.

"This meeting was unexpected. I didn't have time to give him something for Voldemort."

Inwardly Sirius froze. He certainly wouldn't want to face Voldemort in a bad temper. But Snape had to do it all the time. He had to pretend to Voldemort he was his loyal spy spying on Dumbledore whom he had fooled into thinking that he was actually Dumbledore's loyal spy. In fact Snape was Dumbledore's loyal spy so what he was actually doing was fooling Voldemort...Sirius head spun, you needed a mind like a Slytherin to unravel that one. Dumbledore did look very worried. He supposed that he felt responsible for the predicament Snape was now in. Voldemort had wanted the cauldron too, since he had sent people after it only to discover that it had been taken that very night by your enemy was not likely to put you in an affable mood.

"Snape is clever and a quick thinker. He'll think of something." Sirius reassured him. In fact knowing that you had nothing but bad news to report to Voldemort and going anyway was very brave.

Snape knelt on the cold stone floor keeping his eyes fixed on Voldemort. Around him Death Eaters stood each one probably glad they were not him. The Dark Lord's snake-like eyes bored into his, his memories were being searched, torn and ripped apart. Snape killed all his emotions, all memories that contradicted the information that he gave to his dark master. He had had much practice resisting the Dark Lord legimens spell. He remembered the very first time it had happened. His occulmens was not as strong as it was now. His memories had flashed past, all his secrets open laid bare. His mind torn apart and examined for the Dark Lords amusement. He'd been only fifteen. He'd managed to keep one thing back, his love for Lily Evans. No-one could take that from him.

"The cauldron Severus." Voldemort said softly keeping Snape's eyes fixed on his.

"The ministry was successful in delaying Dumbledore's actions. But I said that he would act without the ministry's authority..."

"Crucio!"

Occlumency had a degree of protection against the Cruciatus curse and although Voldemort was aware that a lot of his Death Eater's had a degree of skill in the art, he was arrogant enough to assume his legimency was strong enough to break through all shields. Snape's body was was raked with intense white hot pain, every nerve in his body was on fire. Seconds seemed as slow as years. He knew it wouldn't be long before he started to scream, occlumency only offered slight protection after all. He twitched and writhed as though he could somehow escape from the terrible effects. The curse was lifted. Snape and had hit the floor at some point though he'd been unaware of it. He rolled awkward on to his front and tried to push himself upwards his arms were still shaking badly from the curse. At that moment he was filled with an intense hatred. He didn't regret turning spy, what would the world be like with this bastard in charge? He quickly killed the thought and the emotion. Slowly he managed to get back onto his knees and met the gaze of the Dark Lord who was smiling at Snape's obvious pain.

"My apologises, my Lord." Snape said taking several deep breaths trying to sooth his shaking limbs. "I learned only tonight that Dumbledore had sent Sirius Black..."

"Then why did you not inform me!" Voldemort shouted. Snape braced himself for another blast of the Cruciatus curse and spoke quickly.

"I was on my way to inform you when you summoned me." Coincidence was a weak argument Snape realised, but it was the only thing in his arsenal that would make logical sense. However he hoped that there would not be a circumstance in the future where another coincidence would be handy. He met the dark Lords gaze, he could feel him searching his mind to find something that would prove Snape a liar. After some moments Voldemort seemed satisfied.

"I believe you Severus. But your delay may have cost me the cauldron. Crucio!"

Extreme pain rocketed through his body, he had barely enough time to recover from the first bout. There was no reason for the punishment, he was merely taking out his frustrations on him.

"Get up!" Voldemort lifted the curse sounded disgusted. "Now!" He ordered. Snape hurriedly got to his feet and took his place in the circle of Death Eaters, adrenaline giving him temporary control over his shaking limbs. Seconds later three Death Eaters apparated into the circle.

"My bloody cousin got the cauldron!" Belatrix complained throwing off her cloak. "Look what he did!" She pointed to her face. It wasn't just her face as she wore a low necked dress in some deluded attempt at attracting the Dark Lord, all visible skin was covered in large ugly boils. Snape bit down his amusement. Bellatrix rounded on Snape.

"It's his fault! You cannot trust him my Lord! Why did he not tell us that Black was being sent for it?"

"Because he did not know Bella." Voldemort said smoothly. "He only learned recently. He was on his way to tell me. I believe him."

"He lies! He lies for a living! And he's skilled at occlumens how do you know..."

A mistake Bella I fear, Snape thought as Bella became the latest victim of Voldemort's anger. He watched her twitching and writhing on the floor as he had done moments earlier. But this time he felt no enjoyment. There had been a time, before he'd turned spy for Dumbledore when the sight of another persons pain would have thrilled his sadistic nature. There were other more subtler ways of wielding power that didn't cause others to scream in agony. Voldemort lifted the curse from Bellatrix. He strode past her and stood facing Snape.

"When do you see Dumbledore again?" He demanded. Snape had thought his ordeal was over. Though he had expunged all emotion from his mind, a small amount of dread made a knot in his stomach, hidden beneath his robes, his fists clenched.

"Thursday my lord."

"Good."

Both Sirius and Dumbledore heard the front door open and close. Sirius got up and made his way to the corridor to meet Snape. It was Sirius exclamation that made Dumbledore jump to his feet. As he got to the doorway he saw Sirius and Snape facing each other in the narrow corridor. Snape had his back against wall and was pointing his wand at Sirius, who was looking perplexed. He held up his hands in a placating manner.

"Friends now remember?" Sirius said. On seeing Dumbledore as someone he recognised and trusted Snape appeared to come to his senses. His wand arm relaxed to his side, his breathing slowed. He started to make his way towards the lounge. Sirius regarded him thoughtfully. If he wasn't mistaken Snape was trying to hide the fact he was having trouble staying upright. To be fair if Sirius hadn't been studying him closely he probably wouldn't have noticed.

"Need a hand?" He asked.

"I don't need your help!" Snape growled at him confirming what Sirius thought. He got most of the way to the lounge doorway before he nearly toppled over. Sirius caught him. It was a testament to the amount of pain Snape was in that he didn't protest when Sirius guided him to a chair. Dumbledore appeared in front of him.

"Severus..." He started concerned etched into his voice.

"He wasn't pleased that the Order got to the cauldron before him. He will not be pleased when he finds out that it has also been destroyed." Something else to look forward to, Snape thought sarcastically.

"We'll have something prepared." Dumbledore said.

"It won't make a difference." Snape sighed. Sirius appeared with a large fire whiskey which he handed to Snape.

"What is this?"

"Arsenic. Drink it now." Sirius replied.

"By the way I admired Bellatrix's makeover." Snape said. Sirius grinned.

"Makeover?" Dumbledore asked.

"Boils. Large ones. And she'll trouble getting rid of them." Sirius sounded delighted with himself. Snape raised the glass of fire whiskey to his lips. Dumbledore watched his hands as they shook slightly. He looked into Snape's eyes.

"I mentioned he wasn't pleased." Snape said coolly draining the glass. He made to stand, he felt thoroughly drained, he still ached from the Cruciatus curse and he desperately wanted was some sleep. Still somehow he had to summon up enough energy to apparate back to his house. He wasn't sure he had the energy, still he wasn't about to admit that. Maybe he could apparate in short hops, it would take longer but be less dangerous.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sirius asked him.

"Where do you think?"

"You can barely stand man! Stay here." Sirius told him. Snape gave him a look clearly questioning Sirius' sanity. "I've got at least eight empty spare rooms! You have any one of them. Except the one I'm in."

"Sirius..." Dumbledore said with a slight smile. Sirius made his way to the door intending to prepare a room for Snape...whether he wanted it or not. In any case, he had to check the room first. The house hadn't been used for quite some time and there were infestations of things in some of the rooms. Snape wouldn't thank him if he woke in the morning covered in Doxy bites.

"What?" He looked back at Dumbledore. "He doesn't have the sole reserve on sarcasm."

When Sirius left, Dumbledore looked hard at Snape.

"What happened?"

"I told you."

"Between you and Sirius." Dumbledore persisted. Snape sighed.

"He saw my patronus." Snape admitted. Dumbledore frowned.

"He's seen it before."

"This time he made the connection."

"Ahh." Dumbledore nodded. "Why didn't you alter his memory?"

"I was going to!" Snape said angrily. "He threw his wand down."

"I'm very proud of you Severus."

"What?"

"There was a time when you would have attacked whether or not he had his wand." There was a pause. "Sirius will make a very loyal friend."

"Will he?" Snape didn't sound convinced.

"When you were being tortured, how many of your fellow Death Eaters tried to help? How many of them offered to make sure got home? Or did they stand by and enjoy it?"

"Do not think I don't know!" Snape said with a slow growl. "But what difference does it make? When I have to inform him his precious cauldron has gone, I will still have to undergo..."

"The difference is that we are here to help afterwards. We care. The difference is if your in pain a friend will help you through it. If you shout at a friend and regret it afterwards a friend will forgive you. Friends are a strength Severus, not a weakness."

"If the Dark Lord should even guess..."

"Real friends don't betray each other." Sirius said from the doorway. "Another thing about friends...we're hard to get rid off." Sirius walked over to Severus and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hard luck."

A/N: In case any of you are wondering. Yes the cauldron was a horcrux made by a powerful wizard a few centuries ago. Voldemort didn't know that, he just thought it was an object that could give him immense power.


End file.
